If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Goddess Bless
Summary: A lone figure heads up to his fiance's grave. He feels the regret of her death, the need to be with her. Sakura died when she got hit by a car. Song-fic. One-shot


A/N: Hey. This is just a little one shot. I like writing those . Anyway the song is "If only Tears Could Bring You Back"

**Disclaimor-** I do not own the song, it is owned by Blessed Unionof Souls, and CCS is owned by Clamp.

* * *

_How will I solve tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
Is it to late, are you to far gone to say  
"Best friends forever should never have to go away"?_

It was a warm day despite the coldness he felt inside. The flowers in his hands rustled as he twisted his hands. Slowly climbing the hill he had climbed so many times before. Before reaching the top his legs gave out and he just sat on the ground wanting it to swallow him up.

_What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?_

This was difficult. More difficult than he could ever have imagined. No matter how hard or how long he scrubbed his skin the feeling of filthiness would not go away; the feeling of betrayal. It was silly, he knew it, his angel would have wanted it for him. But he couldn't help it. How can he be happy when she, when she was dead? A choked sob tore from his clenched lips and a drop of water landed among the dew ridden grass.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Syaoran turned his face to the sky and let his tears cascade down his face. Even though the want to brush they away was strong he couldn't. It should have been him. It wasn't fair! He let a sardonic smirk settle on his lips; but whoever said life was fair. No one did, and now all he had left were items, memories, and tears. Lots of tears.

_I've cried you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can!  
Just let love guides you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north! _

_Look in my eyes,  
you'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry!_

A breeze gently gave him a push from behind and Syaoran got up slowly to finish his climb. It was a beautiful place they had picked for her. On the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. Everything was so green; so green and pink. Cherry blossoms littered the ground from her own personal tree. She was a blossom all on her own, so why not have others to not get lonely.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me..._

Syaoran collapsed next to Sakura's grave. The grass had been worn away from his many visits and her name seemed dimmer, from the many times he had traced it. Bring his finger along her name he could almost feel her around him. A sea of never ending tears continued to stream down his face. He hated this feeling, a feeling of utter loss. He had cried so many tears and they never seemed to have an end. If only tears could bring her back. He'd cry as much as needed. If only it would bring his sweet Sakura back to him.

_ooh  
I'd hold you close,  
and say all the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's all the pain that I would not endure!_

It was suppose to be perfect damn it! They were suppose to be together forever. But now he was alone. A sole cherry blossom landed infront of him and he found himself singing. "_Sakura, Sakura kakurebasho naka kinoha onegai saa yori datta bakasawagi korede wagahai."_ It meant, Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossom. Hidden among leaves. Please come out and play with me. He was so lonely without his cherry blossom. There was a legend of a beautiful flower killing wolves. But this flower wasn't just beautiful; it was his.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way (love will find--)  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me (you'll return?), someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back (bring you back) to me!_

* * *

A/N: Hey all. I know I haven't been updating my stuff as of late, a lot. But I redid the first two chapters of SGtVG. And I also redid TMD. Um the song about the cherry blossoms is mine. You don't know how hard it was to find the right words it was a pain in the ::points to rump:: rear. 


End file.
